The paper sheet handling machine of the prior art includes the kicker roller adapted for providing the drive force, by rotation thereof, to the paper sheet located in the lowest position, among the paper sheets respectively stored, in the batch form, in a hopper, and a gate mechanism adapted for grasping and feeding out each paper sheet provided with the drive force by the kicker roller.
However, in such a paper sheet handling machine, when abnormal paper sheets, such as folded or creased paper sheets, curled paper sheets and the like, are included in the paper sheets to be handled, it is quite difficult to stably feed out such paper sheets. Thus, an improved paper sheet handling machine, including the pressing member 11, as shown in FIGS. 10(a) to 10(c), provided for pressing the paper sheets P stored, in the batch form, in the hopper 30, has been used (see Utility-Model No. 1994-1544).
However, even in the case in which such a pressing member 11 is provided, an upper part of the paper sheets P in the batch form may tend to be gradually shifted in position (see FIG. 10(b)), due to vibration of the paper sheets P caused by the kicker roller 2 (see an arrow depicted in FIG. 10(a)), the stacked condition of the paper sheets P, the shape of each paper sheet P or the like. As such, each paper sheet P will be likely to be fed out in a skewed state, and in some cases, be shifted outside the pressing member 11 (see FIG. 10(c)).